If only you turned around
by Amie.Shine.Your.Light
Summary: Just a quick Halloween story about the deadly night Ian Thomas died... bad summary but please read :D R&R


**I have re-written parts... It's slightly longer, tell me what you think :D I just want to say that this is a one off. I am only planning on writing one chapter. But if you guys enjoy it I will write more. This is especially for Marlene King's Halloween contest so please wish me luck! ****I hope you like it! **

**Pretty Little Liars Halloween Story**

_Based on Pretty Little Liars written by Sara Shepard, directed by I. Marlene King_  
><strong>By Amie Walker<strong>

The cold, chilled autumn wind whistled through Rosewood, making the brown trees bend vigorously. They were bending so closely together it almost looked like they were whispering to one another, spreading rumours. The quilt of deep greys hung low above the small town; there wasn't a cloud in sight. It was October 31st, Halloween. The day, hundreds of years ago, ghosts and ghouls used to roam the earth. It was the day young people celebrated; old people hated. But for one unfortunate young man today was the day he would lose his fragile life.

Alison DiLaurentis, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings and Emily Fields were spending the night together. They had been planning their costumes for months on end; they always wanted to be best dressed at any school dance… this one was no exception. Rosewood's 'it' girls were popular, everyone wanted to be them; all the boys wanted to date them. They were beautiful, clever, everything a teenage girl should be.

So the five best friends met at The Hasting's old, creaky, wooden barn. They had their costumes ready and each girl had a huge grin spread wide over her perfect, angelic face. Alison DiLaurentis was the leader; her beautiful honey blonde hair was straight and there was a tiny vibrant blue streak running vertically down the side. She was dressed as Lady Gaga, the girls fashion icon. Her make-up was perfectly applied and she had fair milky skin. She was the first to arrive at the Hasting's barn.

Spencer Hasting was the clever one of the group; she was in every AP class imaginable. She was sporty, taking part in any of the extra curriculum activities she could. She had long, wavy dark brown hair and beautiful brown eyes that seemed to find whatever light they could and glistened at every angle. She was dressed in a long, flowy Queen of Hearts costume. She looked stunning; her skin tones complimented the dress amazingly. She rose from the desk that she was currently sitting at and headed down to her barn, and found the beautiful blonde leader perched patiently outside.

"Wow Ali, you look amazing. Oh my days, I love your costume. I'm so excited for the party." Spencer exclaimed to Alison, the excitement rung loud and clear in her voice. She stepped in to give her best friend a hug, smiling softy to herself. She was in a very chatty, hyperactive mood this cool evening.

"Thanks Spence. I wished I could say the same, but you know that I'm only going tonight to hang out with you guys. You know how much I hate dances, especially school dances. I mean I could be doing better things tonight, like going out to see that guy I'm always talking about!" She replied the boredom rang loud and clear in her voice, through the tone in Spencer knew that Alison wasn't lying.

Of course, Ali was the only girl in the whole school who didn't get excited to go the dances. When she was only 13 years old an older boy called Logan Reed had asked her to the Valentine's Day dance. Her best friends had spent over 4 hours helping her get ready; Emily had helped her into the beautiful, elegant, lilac purple dress. Hanna and Aria had been in charge of her make-up, curling her soft, fair honey blonde hair. Alison had looked stunning and Alison was as happy as a clam… but when she had returned from the dance she was on the edge of tears.

From that day on Alison had been the one who hadn't told the rest of the group any of her secrets, she had never told them what had happened with Logan at the dance; the girls had never asked. In a quiet conversation Hanna had once asked Spencer how Alison knew all of their secrets but they knew none of hers. How was Spencer supposed to answer her if she had wondered the same question? Spencer had always wondered that, but it wasn't like she could talk to Alison about it. Alison already hated her… slightly.

All of a sudden, there was a quiet, soft knock on the Hasting's old, creaky wooden door. The door opened with a loud squeak and Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields and Hanna Marin strolled swiftly in. They had wide smiles spreading from ear to ear across their faces.

Aria was dressed in a long, black dress that hung tightly to her curves. Her make-up was pale and her pouty lips were painted a deep red colour. Her blue black curled hair was falling perfectly down her back. The numberless curls looked amazing. Aria had always been obsessed with science-fiction and that is why she was dressed as a beautiful vampire.

Hanna was dressed as her favourite pop star… Brittany Spears; her blonde hair tied in two awesome plaits. The white blouse was gathered around her slightly rounded body, the black plaited skirt fell just above her skinny knee. Brittany Spears was Hanna's inspiration, the one and only person in the whole world Hanna looked up to; she didn't even look up to her own mother.

Emily was dressed as Pocahontas, her sleek black hair tied in two thick black braids, hanging vertically by her fair face. The short pale brown dress fell above her knees; she had the think brown ribbon tied firmly around her head.

After a few hours of talking and jokes the girls left for the party. They were all excited, all of them except Ali that was. She seemed to be in a miserable mood, she was constantly snapping at people, causing arguments at anything and everything. But this wouldn't stop the party. The girls entered the large, open hall which was decorated with ghosts, blood red balloons and cobwebs. The girls gasped when they entered the room, despite the room being dark and gloomy it looked beautiful. Everywhere they looked there were students and teachers dressed in creative, scary costumes.

They danced and danced. Each girl took to the large, open dance floor. Alison managed to get Noel Kahn to dance with Aria, every twist and turn made Aria's face turn a deep red colour. Aria had a crush on Noel forever, not only was he the captain of the football team he was also creative. Secretly he was a book worm, just like Aria.

Soon enough Alison wanted to leave. She had become bored of how lame the dance was. She hadn't dance with anyone despite the queues of boys waiting for her to march over to the dance floor. She kept moaning at how cheesy the dance was and marched out straight out of the doors, the other girls followed her like shadows, none of them could be without Alison, and they would have been lost without her.

"I don't know how you can even like that dance. It's stupid. Come on, let's go back to Spencer's barn and make our own party." She said with a sly twinkle in her eyes.

Alison led them back to the Hasting's old barn; she violently opening the door and it slammed hard against the oak wall, banging loudly. The atmosphere was thick and claggy, the wind was still whistling around the open room bouncing of the walls and cramming itself in every corner it could find.

The room fell silent; Hanna, Aria, Spencer and Emily refused to talk. They were all very annoyed because they were enjoying the Halloween party. But Alison got what Alison wanted. You had to be stupid to say otherwise; if you argued against Alison you were just asking for a death wish; Alison DiLaurentis made the pecking order in the school. If you wanted to be anyone in the school then you would do what she said stayed.

**BANG. BANG. **In the distance the girls heard two large bangs that made them jump. Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer shifted backwards in their seats, gripping the edge of the thick leather material. Their nails digging into chair. Emily's fingertips went white as she gripped the chair harder.

**BANG. BANG.** More and more bangs were heard. "I… Wh… What was that?" Emily asked her voice shaky but soft.  
>"I don't know Em, Why don't you go and have a look?" Alison said in a mocking tone. Alison never took Emily seriously. It was like she didn't care about her. Emily felt that Alison didn't respect her, but she was terrified of talking to Alison about this. She didn't want to go back to being nothing.<br>"O…Ok." Emily said, her voice was just above a whisper. Emily swiftly stepped out of the barn, her knees shaking and her teeth chattering. The air smelled damp; it was going to rain. The ground around her tiny feet was covered in dark orange and yellow leaves, perfect autumn weather. The leaves crunched beneath each step as she began her dance-like walk, taking it steady… one small step at a time. Her eyes darted around the garden desperately trying to find out where the bangs had come from. Goosebumps covered her twig like arms, and she shivered as the wind whipped around her. The rain began to fall from the quilt of dark greys, hammering hard against the muddy ground. The large salt drops bounced off the ground like machine gun bullets.

Emily was dodging the rain drops, desperately trying to find where the noise had come from. She wasn't really paying attention to the ground; but she should have been. Lying to the right, slightly in the shadows, was Ian Thomas. He had four large shot wounds in his muscular chest. His face was blue; his lips were a dull violet purple, they were slightly part. His eyes were wide open and his stare was hard, he looked terrified, like something had been following him. His sleek black hair was stuck flat against his head as the rain fell on top of his dead corpse. A pool of blood surrounded his body but it still lay unseen.

If only Emily had turned around. If only she had spotted the dead, blood corpse… maybe, just maybe she would have stopped me from torturing her and the rest of the bitches. Oh well, it's more fun this way.

-**A**

**Review and tell me what you think.  
>-Amie xox<strong>


End file.
